My Little Christmas Tree
by Rui Arisawa
Summary: Sebuah cerita lama. Ketika Jack Frost dan Putri Cilik Elsa bertemu dan merayakan Natal bersama. Dan menangis bersama di malam Natal itu. Jack/Elsa pairing. My 2nd fanfic here! Warning inside! RnR? :D


**My Little Christmas Tree**

**Pairing : Jack Frost 'ROTG' x Queen Elsa (FROZEN)**

**Disclaimer : Jack Frost (c) DreamWorks, Queen Elsa (c) Disney, FF (c) me**

**Warnings : CROSSOVER. A little bit OOC. Time is taken when they were kids. Don't like, don't read.**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Itu sebuah malam di Bulan Desember berpuluh-puluh tahun silam. Saat sebuah kerajaan hidup damai, dikepalai oleh Raja yang arif dan Ratu yang adil, dengan kedua putri mereka yang manis, serta penduduk yang damai sejahtera.

Kerajaan yang makmur. Perdagangan maju. Sumber daya alam melimpah ruah yang dibalut dalam keindahan pesona alam—gunung, bukit, danau, laut, dan lainnya. Kepemimpinan demokrat.

Arendelle.

Itulah nama Kerajaan tersebut.

Kerajaan tertutupi salju lebat di jalan dan atap rumah, perairan mulai membeku, salju turun perlahan. Seorang pemuda berambut putih salju dengan bola mata biru melayang di angkasa sambil memegang sebuah tongkat.

Tunggu.

Kau bilang _melayang_?

Ya, _melayang_.

Berada di udara tanpa ada pijakan—hanya udara.

Jubah coklatnya melambai-lambai ditiup sang angin musim dingin, beserta rambutnya. Kulit putihnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan bahwa ia merasa dingin sama sekali. Dia adalah Jack Frost. Sang Roh Musim Dingin.

Mata birunya ia gunakan untuk melihat pemandangan Arendelle—lebih-lebih pada Kastil Arendelle milik Kerajaan Arendelle. Ia melayang turun dan segera mendaratkan kakinya di tepi jendela besar di jendela Balai Besar. Ia melihat ke dalam ruangan maha besar tempat pelantikan Raja dan Ratu.

Dua anak perempuan bermain salju di dalamnya.

Hey, tunggu sebentar! Kenapa ada salju di dalam ruangan?! Ada apa dengan Arendelle?

Ternyata itu salju yang berasal dari telapak tangan seorang anak perempuan bersurai pirang dengan mata biru. Ia—punya kekuatan es. Dia menembakan embun beku dari telapak tangannya dan terjadilah hujan salju lembut.

"Kyahaha! Elsa, salju lagi! Salju lagi! Buat yang banyak, Kak!" suara gadis kecil lainnya—dengan rambut coklat _strawberry_ dan beriris biru indah itu—kepada gadis berambut pirang.

Gadis cilik berambut pirang itu—yang diketahui bernama Elsa—tersenyum lebar, sekali lagi ia mengangkat tangannya dan keluarlah embun beku melambung tinggi ke angkasa.

"Salju! Salju!" Anna—itu nama gadis cilik berambut coklat _strawberry_—berlari-lari mengelingli Balai Besar. Sesekali ia jatuh dan segera menggerakkan kedua tangan dan kakinya dan berteriak senang, "Malaikat Salju!"

"Anna, rambutmu akan kusut kalau kau seperti itu!" Elsa memperingatan. Tapi kemudian ia tertawa dan segera mengikuti kegiatan Anna.

"Dan kau bicara tentang rambut kusut?" kata Anna sambil tersenyum iseng.

Elsa mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Aku sudah tak peduli rambut kusut kalau aku bisa bersenang-senang, 'kan?"

Jack tersenyum. Anak itu benar. Bersenang-senang tidak perlu memikirkan apapun. Mau rambut kusut kek, mau baju kotor kek, mau bau busuk kek, mau jatuh kek, bersenang-senang tetaplah bersenang-senang. Membuat hatimu merasa lega dan bahagia.

"Elsa, Anna, sudah malam!" suara sang Raja, Ayah mereka menggema di ruangan setelah ia membuka pintu besar. Ia didampingi oleh istrinya, Sang Ratu, Ibu Elsa dan Anna.

"Itu benar, Sayangku... Sudah larut, dan di sini penuh salju dan dingin. Dan lihatlah kalian tanpa memakai pakaian hangat! Bisa-bisa kalian sakit!" nada bicara ibunya terdengar khawatir.

Kedua anak perempuan itu mengerucutkan bibir mereka panjang-panjang.

"Jangan tunjukkan wajah itu. Sekarang tidur!" Sang Ayah ikut menimpali.

"Baik, Ayah..." kedua anak itu menjawab.

"Elsa, kau bisa menghilangkan saljunya, Sayang? Pohon Natal dan kado-kado di bawah sana tenggelam dalam saljumu." Kata ibu mereka.

Elsa mengangguk, "Baik, Bu."

"Ayo, Anna. Biarkan Kakakmu membereskan Balai Besar. Kami akan mengantarmu sampai ke kamar. Elsa, kau mau sekalian kami tunggu?"

Elsa menggeleng pelan, "Tidak usah. Terima kasih."

Ayah dan Ibunya mengangguk dan kemudian menuntun Anna keluar dari Balai Besar.

"Selamat malam, Elsa." Anna berkata pada Elsa.

Elsa tersenyum, "Selamat tidur, Dik. Mimpi indah," balasnya.

Mereka bertiga berjalan keluar dan segera menutup pintu, meninggalkan Elsa sendirian di sana.

Elsa menghembuskan napas sedih, "Kenapa harus tidur padahal sedang bersenang-senang, sih?" ia menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

Jack—yang sedari tadi melihat—terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi Elsa, "Anak kecil yang lucu sekali." Katanya.

"Maaf saja kalau terlihat lucu di matamu, Tuan." Elsa mendelik, "Bagaimana kalau kau membantuku membereskan salju-salju ini daripada mengataiku 'lucu'?"

Mata Jack terbelalak lebar. Ia melihat Elsa sedang menatap lurus padanya.

Benar, _padanya_. Pada Jack Frost. Pada _dirinya_ yang berpuluh-puluh tahun tidak bisa dilihat orang karena dia adalah seorang—atau sebuah?—roh.

Jack melayang turun setelah ia membuka jendela Balai Besar. Ia melayang tepat ke hadapan Elsa yang sekarang sedang bersedekap, "Kau... bisa melihat_ku_?"

"Ya, dengan jelas. Jadi bisakah kau membantuku?"

"Tunggu, kau... bisa benar-benar melihat_ku_?" Jack masih terkaget-kaget. Maksudnya, ayolah! Ada yang bisa _melihatnya_!

Elsa memutar bola matanya lelah, "Dengan sangat jelas. Walau aku bingung saat aku bilang ke Anna bahwa ada 'kakak aneh berambut putih yang bisa terbang membawa tongat dan sedang berada di luar jendela memandang kita bermain salju di dalam sini' dia tidak percaya, tapi tetap saja aku bisa melihatmu." Jelas gadis cilik berusia delapan tahun itu.

"Kau _benar-benar bisa_ melihat_ku_!" Jack berseru riang. Ia segera melayang berputar-putar di Balai Besar.

"Apa itu artinya kau tidak akan membantuku membereskan ini?"

Jack segera turun dan menarik badan Elsa, menggendongnya ke udara dan kemudian memeluk erat Elsa, "Tentu saja aku akan dengan senang hati membantumu, Gadis Cilik!"

"Kyahaha! Aku terbang! Dan—namaku Elsa!" Elsa berkata sebal. Namanya bukan 'Bocah Cilik', namanya 'Elsa', kau tahu.

"Oke, oke, Elsa~ Ayo, kita turun dan segera membereskan semua perbuatanmu!"

"Kau berkata seolah aku anak yang jahat."

"Oh, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Namamu tidak akan ada di 'Daftar Kenakalan' Santa Klaus," Jack menenangkan Elsa. Ia menurunkan bocah itu dan segera mengacak rambut Elsa hingga berantakan.

Elsa merapikan rambutnya sedikit, "Kau berkata seolah kau kenal Santa Klaus."

"Well, aku _memang _mengenalnya. Sedikit."

"Omong-omong, aku sudah mengenalkan diriku. Jadi siapa dirimu?" tanya Elsa, "Kau punya rambut putih salju, bisa terbang, dan punya tongkat dengan bentuk aneh—dan... kau _sama _dengan aku." Bola mata birunya melihat Jack menjulurkan tongkatnya dan dengan segera es-es buatan Elsa bergulung menuju pojokan.

Jack menoleh, "Namaku Jack Frost. Aku Roh Musim Dingin, karena itulah aku bisa mengendalikan Salju dan Angin—dan yah, _tidak terlihat_."

Elsa menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menggulung salju-salju itu—sama seperti Jack—sambil mendengarkan. "Tapi kalau kau tidak pernah kelihatan orang lain, bukankah itu... _amat sangat kesepian_?"

Pemuda berambut putih salju itu terdiam sebentar. Kegiatannya pun terhenti. Matanya terlihat terkejut. Namun ia tersenyum—senyum sedih, kalau kau jeli, seperti Elsa yang bisa melihat semuanya dengan jelas—dan kembali menggulung salju-salju itu ke pojok, "Begitulah."

"Memang yang lain tidak bisa melihatmu?" Elsa bertanya lagi.

"Tidak pernah ada yang bisa melihatku—kecuali para Penjaga... dan juga kamu," jawab Jack ringan. Ia tertawa setengah hati.

"Penjaga?"

"Penjaga Anak-Anak. Mereka adalah roh-roh yang bertugas menjaga impian anak-anak di seluruh dunia. Salah satunya Santa Klaus. Dan bahkan Kelinci Paskah ada. Dan Peri Gigi. Dan juga Sandman si Peri Mimpi. Tapi aku hanya _tahu _mereka, aku tidak terlalu mengenal mereka, aku jarang berbicara dengan mereka. Mereka sibuk—dan aku bukan teman mereka yang kalau mereka sibuk, aku bisa mendobrak ruang kerja mereka dan menganggunya, kau tahu?"

"Hm... Kalau begitu, apakah kau pernah merayakan Natal? Maksudku, kau kan kenal dengan Santa Klaus, mungkin saja kau diundang atau semacamnya—"

Jack menggeleng, "Natal adalah hari tersibuk untuk pria itu. Nah, yang sebelah sini sudah selesai, bagaimana dengan bagianmu, Elsa?"

Elsa menoleh, menatap pekerjaannya, "Sudah! Searang kita tumpuk jadi satu, ya!"

Sang lawan bicara mengangguk dan segera menggulung salju-salju itu ke tempat gundukan salju milik Elsa, dan BUM! Jadilah tumpukan salju raksasa.

"Mau kau apakan?" tanya Jack pada Elsa.

"Lihat saja," Elsa mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan tersenyum. Ia menampikkan tangannya ke arah tumpukan salju itu, menjunjung salju-salju tersebut, dan kemudian salju-salju itu mulai membentuk sesuatu.

Bentuknya segitiga raksasa. Oh, setelah mulai jelas, bentuk berubah menjadi pahatan es berbentuk pohon cemara raksasa dengan daun-daunnya. Pada badan pohon es itu, terdapat pahatan lain seperti membentuk pita-pita es yang melilitnya. Beberapa aksesori pohon natal seperti lonceng, gantungan burung dara, sepatu, permen tongkat, Santa Klaus, rusa Natal, kereta Natal, boneka salju, bulan sabit, dan lainnya juga ikut muncul. Tak lupa, di pucuk pohon Natal itu terdapat sebuah bintang—yang lebih mirip kepingan salju raksasa—yang indah.

"Selamat Natal untukmu, Jack!" Elsa mengembangkan senyum manisnya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke angkasa dan menunjukkan hasil kreasi besarnya pada Jack.

"Ini..."

"Pohon Natal untukmu—_khusus _untuk_mu_, lho! Soalnya kalau pakai yang itu," Elsa menunjuk pohon Natal raksasa di seberang kursi Raja, "buat Kerajaan. Jadi tidak bisa kuberikan untukmu. Kubuatkan saja yang baru. Bagaimana, kau suka?"

Mata biru Elsa berbinar-binar dan melihat iris biru Jack lekat-lekat. Ia menunggu jawaban dari Jack sebelum akhirnya bibirnya yang mungil membentuk huruf 'o' kecil dan ia terlihat bersalah.

"Apakah jelek? Apakah kau tidak suka? Kenapa kau menangis, Jack?" Elsa terlihat khawatir. Jack menitikkan air mata dan tidak berhenti. Wajahnya sangat sedih di mata Elsa. Elsa merasa bersalah. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah pohon Natal es buatannya tidak membuat Jack senang?

"Jack? Aku akan membuat ulang yang lebih bagus, jadi kumohon jangan menangis..." Elsa membangun pijakan sehingga kini tingginya sama seperti Jack. Tangannya yang mungil mengusap air mata yang mengalir dari pelupuk mata Jack. Dingin. Semua yang ada pada Jack dingin. Namun dingin tidak pernah menggangunya sama sekali, jadi ia tak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan adalah supaya Jack tidak menangis.

"Jack... Kumohon... Jangan menangis... Akan kubuat yang lain... Kalau kau menangis, aku juga jadi ingin menangis..." kata sang putri cilik dengan mata berair. Tangannya mengusap lagi air mata yang jatuh.

"Tidak.. aku..." Jack menunduk. Tangannya yang besar dan putih pucat memegang tangan Elsa yang berada di pipinya. Hangat sekali. "Aku..."

"Jack?"

Jack langsung memeluk bocah itu lagi—sangat, sangat erat. Elsa hampir kehabisan napas karenanya. "Elsa, terima kasih... terima kasih, Elsa... Aku..."

"Jadi kau suka?" tanya Elsa pelan.

"Suka. Amat sangat suka." Ia makin mendekap Elsa ke dalam buaiannya. Elsa semakin bisa mendengar isakannya.

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis? Kupikir kau tidak suka..." Elsa mulai menitikkan air matanya juga.

"Ini tangis bahagia..." kata Jack, "Aku baru saja bertemu denganmu, dan kau memberiku ini... Ini Natal dan hadiah Natal pertama untukku selama berpuluh-puluh tahun dalam kesendirian..."

Elsa ikut terisak, "Dan kau pun adalah orang pertama yang kulihat menangis saat diberi hadiah dan merayakan Natal."

Jack menangis karena senang. Ia menangis senang dengan tulus. Ini pertama kalinya untuknya. Orang yang baru saja ia temui adalah orang pertama yang melihatnya—benar-benar bisa melihatnya, wujudnya—dan itu sudah membuatnya senang bukan kepalang. Dan bahwa ia mempunyai kekuatan yang sama dengan dirinya juga membuatnya terkejut dan memberi perasaan bahwa ia tidak sendirian. Bahkan anak itu memberinya hadiah berupa Pohon Natal raksasa indah yang baru pertama kali ia lihat setelah bertahun-tahun tidak pernah merayakan Natal sama sekali.

"Terima kasih, Elsa... Terima kasih..." ia berterima kasih lagi. Elsa mengangguk dan menjawab dengan suara kecil.

"Sama-sama. Selamat Natal."

"Selamat Natal untukmu juga, Elsa."

"Akan kubuatkan Pohon Natal yang lebih bagus tahun depan untukmu."

Jack menggeleng, "Kau sudah cukup bagus—lebih bagus daripada Pohon Natal manapun—untukku, Pohon Natal Kecilku..."

Dan Elsa membalas pelukan Jack erat-erat.

Semoga tahun depan mereka bisa merayakan Natal lagi. Semoga Jack senang dan tidak menangis lagi. Semoga Elsa masih bisa menemani Jack di tahun depan, tahun depannya lagi, dan seterusnya supaya Jack tidak kesepian lagi.

Itu doa mereka berdua di depan Pohon Natal Es buatan Elsa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

_Well_, gegara gue dengerin **'My Little Christmas Tree'** di _mall_—di toilet _mall_ lebih tepatnya—gue kepikiran ide ini. **LOL**

Dan selamat (kecepetan) **Hari Natal** bagi yang merayakan, ya! **XDD**

_Mind to review my JeLsa fanfic_? **:3**


End file.
